


In a sign of your name

by jajafilm



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Brahma - Freeform, Doctor is God, Doctor is Vishnu, Dreams, F/M, Hinduism, Love, Nightmares, Sad, Shiva - Freeform, Sweet Dreams, The pain of losing people who we loved, Vishnu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Even the heroes have nightmares.A short story containing the answer to the oldest question in the universe. Doctor Who… Who?





	In a sign of your name

#  In a sign of your name 

 

 

_My dear Doctor,_

_It's been a long time since Brahma died and Shiva was never born. The universe is great, black and just as lonely as you. Then more I'm sorry, that I'll have to leave you again, but please do not mourn for me. I know you hate the ending, you wouldn't even be you, but who says it ends. So don't cry and don't be angry on the whole world, which equally you can never hate through your love._ _You are Time Lord and time makes everything right... so heals this world and run, you clever boy._

_With love, yours_

_Lakshmi_

 


End file.
